Angel and Kyusuke
by obeytherandomness
Summary: Sasuke was ordered by the council to create an heir for his kekei genkai, but he didn't tell Naruto about it and Naruto catches him in the act. Naruto disappears and Sasuke decides that he will never have an heir of his own until rumors of an Uchiha child reach Konoha and team 7 is sent to investigate. this is sasunaru. i can't think of a better title, so if you can please tell me.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto smiled with tears running down his face as he watched what was happening just before him. He couldn't help it. Smiling had always been his defense against everything and, apparently, this moment was no different. So he just smiled and waited. He supposed he could have just snuck out before they noticed him, but he couldn't bring himself to look away from the two that were causing him so much pain.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked quietly as he walked closer to him. Apparently they noticed him. There was no escaping them now. No escaping the pain of facing them like this.

"I hope you're happy together," he said. His smile widened as the pain he felt increased just by saying those words. They were true though. He would always hope for their happiness because his happiness was never important compared to that of his friends.

"This isn't what it looks like," Sasuke said frantically. Naruto just looked past him at the blushing girl in their bed. Her face matched her hair. A vibrant shade of pink. Then he looked back at Sasuke who was still walking towards him with only his boxers on. "Please Naruto," he begged, "you have to believe me. Please."

Naruto shook his head and began to back up as Sasuke got close enough to touch him. He had to go. He couldn't endure the pain of seeing those two together. Especially not now. He had to go now.

Sasuke noticed Naruto fidget as he got ready to run out of the house. He couldn't allow that to happen. He needed to explain to Naruto what was going on. "Naruto," he tried to say again, but as the word slipped out of his mouth Naruto was already running towards the stairs. He grabbed the boy's arms, but Naruto ripped his hand away. The force of this motion sent Naruto falling down the stairs and Sasuke rushed to see if he was okay. He was halfway down the stairs when Naruto stood with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. He looked fearful for a moment, but that slowly faded into relief.

Sasuke made it to the bottom of the stairs and was about to say something to Naruto when he bolted once more. This time Sasuke wasn't able to catch him before he got out the door. He rushed back up the stairs and into the room to put on a pair of pants so that he could chase after Naruto.

"Is he okay?" asked Sakura.

"I don't think so," Sasuke shook his head.

Sakura wanted to cry and she allowed herself to do so as soon as Sasuke had left the room. How could they do that to Naruto? How could they break him so badly after he had just recently been able to truly open up to them? She cried the whole night away before finally she couldn't find the tears to cry anymore.

* * *

Sasuke stepped into his room to find Sakura still sitting on his bed. She was dressed now though. "Where is he?" she asked as she tried to look behind him.

"I can't find him," he muttered. Sakura could tell that he was about to cry, but he couldn't allow himself to do that.

"I'm sure we'll find him tomorrow," she said to try to comfort him.

"I just want to be alone," he sighed.

"It'll all be okay," Sakura tried again.

"Get out!" yelled Sasuke.

Sakura jumped and ran out of the house. She had never seen Sasuke look so distressed. This was probably affecting Sasuke just as much as it was affecting Naruto. The only thing she could hope for was for Naruto to return tomorrow and allow Sasuke to explain everything to him.

Naruto never did return.

* * *

Thank you for reading. If you have any questions, comments, or requests, please feel free message me and I will read them all. Flames are accepted and used to improve my stories.

I have the next chapter written, but I didn't want to post it all at once so I will post it in a week unless I get 5 comments before that.

ps it has come to my attention that people think i'm threatening not to post the chapter unless i get 5 reviews. that is not my intention. i will post in a week even if i get no reviews at all. i have other reasons for asking for the reviews. 1. I seriously don't want to post all the chapters at once. not because i have no confidence, but because the extra time gives me more time to allow me to write more future chapters. 2. the rate at which i get the reviews for my stories helps me gauge which stories are more popular and which ones i should spend more time on. 3. I really do like to read people's reviews because they help me decide which way a story should go to make it better for the readers. I'm sorry if I'm not giving that impression.


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura was crying as she tried to heal Sasuke. They had been chasing after some rogue ninjas when she had been caught unexpected and Sasuke jumped in front of her. He got a deep wound and no matter how much she tried to heal him the wound just got worse. "I don't know what is going on," she said to Kakashi. "I just can't heal him."

Kakashi wasn't paying any attention to her as he looked towards the woods. He could sense someone coming, but he couldn't tell if they were harmful or not. He continued to watch as a young man with an ANBU mask covering his face entered the clearing that they were in with a child following after him. This surprised Kakashi because he could not feel the adult's chakra at all.

"What's going on?" the child asked while the adult remained silent.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked. He was not willing to tell someone that he had no reason to trust about Sasuke's problem.

"We're ninjas from a nearby village," said the child. "My dad sensed that someone needed our help so here we are." The adult pushed the boy slightly to urge him towards Sasuke. "So what is the problem?" the child asked again as he crouched beside Sakura with the man standing behind him.

When Sakura looked at the boy she couldn't help but to think of how he reminded her of Sasuke when he had been young. The boy had black hair, which spiked in every direction, and very pale skin. His eyes, though, reminded her of Naruto's shining blue eyes. The adult, though he was wearing a mask over his entire face, made no other attempt to hide his appearance. He had tan skin and spiky golden hair. A small amount of his hair was allowed to grow long and was pulled back into a ponytail.

"I'm trying to heal him, but he's just getting worse," Sakura answered. She didn't know why, but she felt that she could trust them.

"Can I try?" asked the boy. Sakura nodded, if there was any chance that someone else would be able to heal Sasuke then she didn't care that they were just a small child, and he leaned forward to try to heal Sasuke, but before he could the man leaned forward and gently pulled his hands away. "What's wrong?" he turned to the man, but the only answer he got was for the man to look away. The boy looked in the same direction until something seemed to dawn on him. "You want us to take him to the house?" he asked. The man only nodded before walking off in another direction.

"We aren't taking him anywhere while he's in this condition," said Kakashi.

"He's well enough to be moved," said the boy, "and my dad knows what he is talking about."

"I don't care what your father wants," said Kakashi. "We aren't moving him."

"He isn't my father," growled the boy. "He is my dad and he knows that it would be best to move him to our house. He can't be left out here in case whoever attacked you comes back."

"I don't care who he is," said Kakashi. "I'm not taking Sasuke anywhere."

The boy was about to try to say something again, but he felt his dad's hand placed gently onto his shoulder. He looked back to see his dad shaking his head. The boy sighed and sat next to his father who placed a couple of herbs on the ground and pulled a small bowl out. The man looked at the three of them before beginning to make some sort of medicine making sure that everyone, but mainly Sakura, could see what he was doing. When he was done he stood and moved to Sasuke's side. He placed the small bowl in front of Sasuke's mouth, but Sasuke kept his lips closed as he looked at the man as though he was crazy.

"He wants you to drink it," the boy said. "It will help us heal you."

"I'm not drinking it," Sasuke said weakly.

The man moved on top of Sasuke before anyone could stop him and forced him to drink the medicine. When the whole bowl was empty, he stepped away and motioned for the boy to come to them. The boy began to use healing jutsu and Sasuke's wound began to heal. The boy smiled when he was done. "I did it," he said happily. The man rubbed his hair to congratulate him.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked again.

The boy looked over to his dad to see him nodding before saying, "My name is Kyusuke, and this is my dad, Angel."

Angel tapped Kyusuke's shoulder and nodded towards the same direction he had looked to before and then started walking in that direction.

"Dad wants us to go back to the house," Kyusuke said. "Will you go with us this time?"

Kakashi shook his head. He had no reason to trust these people. They could just be trying to help Sasuke so that they would let their guard down and they would be easier to kill later.

Angel's shoulders slumped as though he was letting out a sigh, but no sound came out. He reached into his weapons pouch and Kakashi did the same to ready himself for an attack. Instead of taking out a weapon, however, Angel pulled out a headband and threw it towards Kakashi. He caught it and was shocked to find that it was a Konoha headband. He could have easily written it off as a headband stolen from a Konoha ninja, but the headband, though it was very worn, was cleaned to the point that it shined with the smallest of lights. This kind of detail was only something that a very devoted Konoha ninja would pay to his headband.

"Fine," he agreed. He trusted any Konoha ninja enough to allow himself to be coaxed into going to their house, but he would still be suspicious around him.

* * *

When they arrived at the two's home, they were shocked to see that it was the biggest one in the whole small town. "Wow!" Sakura gasped. "This place is even bigger than Sasuke's. You guys must be the richest people in the whole town."

"I've heard that we are the only reason that this town remains standing," Kyusuke said smugly. He kept that look until he looked forward to see Angel staring back at him. "Sorry," he mumbled and Angel turned to look forward again.

"What are you sorry about?" asked Sakura.

"My dad doesn't like it when I say things like that," said Kyusuke. "My tutor says that it's because I'm bragging and my dad doesn't like it when I brag."

"Angel-sama!" cried a loud stranger who was running through the gates just as Angel had gotten the door open.

"What is the matter?" asked Kyusuke.

"There's some intruders in the council room!" cried the man. No one was even able to react before Angel was dashing out of his property and back onto the streets.

"Take us to them," said Kakashi.

The man nodded and immediately followed after Angel.

* * *

Thank you all who reviewed. You guys are what keeps me going in writing.

The next chapter has already been written, so I will update it on Saturday or when I get 5 reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

When they arrived at the council room, Angel was already fighting against the attackers. Team 7 was surprised to find that the attackers were the same ones that they had been following. The same ones that had poisoned Sasuke and had almost killed him. Angel seemed to be holding his own in the battle so Kakashi motioned for his students to stay back. Unfortunately, Kyusuke hadn't seen him and had dashed into the battle to join his dad. As soon as he got close enough for the enemies to notice him one of them dashed forward to attack him with a dagger. He would have defended himself, but before he could Angel had pushed him aside and had taken the dagger to his shoulder. It wasn't a serious injury, but it did limit his ability to fight enough that Kakashi felt that the team should join in on the fight.

"You take him," he said to Sakura as he pushed Kyusuke back towards her. Sakura nodded and held him close to her with one hand as she held a kunai in the other.

"Let me go!" yelled Kyusuke. "I can fight them."

"Stop struggling," said Sakura. "These guys are going to head straight for you and then your dad is going to try and protect you, which means that he's going to be hurt even more. Next time he gets hurt it might not be as minor as a wound in the shoulder." That made Kyusuke calm down immediately. He had never wanted his dad to get hurt. He just wanted to help. "Don't worry," Sakura said. "I'm sure the three of them will defeat these guys soon enough."

She was right. It didn't take long for the last of the enemies to fall and for Sasuke and Kakashi to tie them up. Sakura was actually surprised that they were so easy. The only thing that must have made them so frightening was that poison that they had used on their shuriken. Suddenly a thought occurred to her: if there was poison on the weapons and Angel had been hit that meant that Angel had been poisoned. She was proven correct again when Angel turned to them with a gaping wound that was much larger than the one that he had originally endured. She didn't understand, however, why the poison was affecting him much quicker than it had been affecting Sasuke.

"Dad!" gasped Kyusuke as he rushed over to his dad when the man sat down. "Are you okay?" he asked. His dad simply made a gesture that looked like he was drinking something. "But you only showed me how to make that once," said Kyusuke. Angel patted his head as if to assure him before allowing his hand to rest over the growing wound to try to stop some of the blood flow. Kyusuke looked at the wound and saw how bad it was getting. He was going to have to make the medicine now so that he could make it in front of his dad and make sure he was doing it right before he fainted.

Kyusuke rushed off only to come back with herbs, which he placed in front of his dad to be inspected. Angel looked at the herbs and picked out a few to hand to Kyusuke.

"Why is the poison affecting him more than it was affecting Sasuke," Sakura asked as she watched the poison continue to spread.

"I don't know," Kyusuke shook his head as he began to crush the herbs so that he could give them to his dad. "Maybe it affects different people differently."

When Kyusuke was done he immediately handed it to his father who pulled off a piece of his facemask so that only his lips were revealed and drank the liquid. After that Kyusuke immediately began to heal the wound.

"You're very good with healing jutsus," said Sakura as she watched. She had been amazed at the fact that he had known any healing jutsu at all, but the fact that he was able to control it so well at such a young age was unheard of. She had been practicing jutsus for years and then medical jutsus for months before she was able to gain that much control over her abilities.

"My dad has been teaching me jutsu since I was five. He just recently started teaching me healing jutsus though," said Kyusuke.

"That's a little early to be learning jutsu," said Kakashi.

"It's when I asked to start learning," said Kyusuke. "I wasn't feeling well so my dad took me with him to go to practice in the woods. I watched him while he practiced and it was so cool so I decided that I wanted to learn. I followed him every day for a week so that I could learn and then I just started trying on my own. My tutor said that he was so worried that something might go wrong and I would hurt myself if I continued to try on my own so he decided to start teaching me."

"What a nice dad you have," Sakura said with a kind smile. She was being nice to the boy that was sitting before her, but even she knew that there was something not right about teaching shinobi at such a young age. It kind of made her feel bad for Kyusuke, but at the same time she had seen how quickly Angel had jumped to rescue him so she knew that it was not spawned by someone trying to make the perfect shinobi. That much at least was good.

"He's the best," muttered Kyusuke as he finished the healing process. Angel rolled his shoulder carefully before he patted his son's head and then pulled him into a thankful hug. Sakura's doubts about Angel faded with that one hug because she knew that no man who was trying to create a perfect shinobi would put that much emotion, pride, love, and worry into one strong hug.

* * *

sorry about this chapter being a little shorter than usual, but the next on is going to be really long so they balance each other out. I'll post that one on Saturday unless i get 5 reviews before then


	4. Chapter 4

When they returned to Angel's mansion the door was actually opened for them. "There you are," said an old woman as she stepped aside to let them in. "I thought that you might not be here today so I was just about to leave."

Angel bowed in apology for being late and Kyusuke grumbled about having to do his lessons. "Can't I just skip them today since we have some visitors?" he asked. Angel shook his head and nudged Kyusuke towards his teacher. "But you need someone to translate for you," Kyusuke tried again, but Angel just shrugged and pushed Kyusuke towards the tutor again.

"I'm sure he'll find a way to communicate," said the tutor. "He is very smart."

"But," Kyusuke tried again.

"Come along now," said the tutor as she walked back inside pushing Kyusuke with her. "The quicker we get started, the quicker we can be done so that you can join your dad and talk to the visitors."

"Why does he have a tutor?" asked Sakura. "Why doesn't he just go to a normal school?"

Angel looked back at her before moving into the house. The three members of team seven followed him only to find that he had spread out a scroll on the small table in the living room and was writing in it. He handed it to Sakura as the three of them sat down and she read it quickly.

"He's the only child here?" she asked as she gave the scroll back to him. Angel nodded slowly.

"Isn't that hard for him?" she asked.

Angel looked away and nodded again. He felt bad for subjecting his child to a life without anyone his age to hang out with, but this had been the only place that had accepted him and the child that he gave birth to so he wasn't willing to leave it.

"He seems to be happy with his life regardless," said Kakashi. Angel didn't seem to believe him as he looked down at his legs before him.

"That boy is very happy with his life," Sasuke sighed suddenly. He was actually surprised when Angel's head jerked up to look at him. "If he wasn't I think that you would be able to tell."

Angel nodded quietly.

"Why do you believe him and not me," whined Kakashi as he took out his Icha Icha Paradise book. These were two signs that told his team that he was beginning to trust the man whose home they were in.

Angel immediately reached over, snatched the book away from Kakashi and closed it only to hand it back to him with a note that said. _I will not have you reading that in my house where my son can see you._

"But this is a great piece of literature," Kakashi pouted. Sakura actually sniggered as she heard Kakashi say this after reading the note over his shoulder.

Angel simply handed him another note. _It is a book written by a perverted old man. That is not literature._

"Fine," Kakashi pouted as he put the book away, "but don't expect me to be happy about it." This was going to be a very long week for him without his favorite book to keep him company.

Angel just shrugged and stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Sakura.

Angel looked back with a small gesture of his hand and then continued on his way to where ever he was going.

"Well that was rude," said Sakura.

"He's mute Sakura," said Kakashi. "He couldn't have answered you."

"He's going to get some tea," said Sasuke.

"How do you know?" Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Naruto used to do that," he said as he copied the hand gesture that Angel had just done. "Whenever he said that he was going to get some tea."

Both Sakura and Kakashi frowned at his words, but they said nothing. They knew that Sasuke hadn't gotten over Naruto and that he looked for Naruto whenever he had free time, but they were able to convince themselves otherwise when there was no talk of Naruto. Sasuke had spent years looking depressed and he had finally started looking normal as long as no one talked about Naruto. Anything that reminded Sasuke of Naruto always made him smile, but the smile looked so depressed that they couldn't even stand to look at him.

Angel returned moments later with a tray and three cups of tea. He placed the three cups in front of his visitors and sat back down in his seat.

"Where is yours?" asked Sakura.

Angel shrugged before writing a message down and handing it to her. It read, _I don't like tea._

"If you don't like tea than why did you make it for us?"

Angel looked back at the kitchen before he turned and took the scroll away from Sakura so that he could write another message in it. Before he even got a chance to put down the first letter, Sasuke spoke.

"The tutor made it didn't she?" he asked.

Angel nodded slowly and tilted his head to the side.

"I don't know," shrugged Sasuke.

"You don't know what?" asked Sakura.

"He just asked me how I knew what he was going to write."

"How do you know that?" asked Kakashi.

"I really don't know," sighed Sasuke. "He just reminds me a lot of…" He didn't want to finish the sentence. One mentioning of his lost beloved was enough for one day thank you very much.

_Is there anything else that you need? _Angel asked through the scroll that he placed on the table before them.

"Just a small thing," said Kakashi. "We need somewhere to stay until we finish our mission."

_What is the mission? _Angel asked.

"We're investigating a rumor that we heard," said Kakashi, "and I will say no more than that."

_How long will you be staying?_

"As long as necessary," answered Kakashi.

_You may stay, _Angel nodded.

"Thank you," Kakashi smiled through his mask.

"I'm done!" yelled Kyusuke as he rushed down the stairs with the tutor following slowly behind him.

"That was fast," said Sakura.

"I decided that I would make the lesson easy for today since there are guests here," the tutor smiled.

Angel stood and bowed to her silently before going into the kitchen for more tea. Kyusuke sat in the spot next to Angel's and the tutor sat beside Sakura.

"I'm afraid I didn't introduce myself properly before," said the tutor. "My name is Irene."

"It's nice to meet you," Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura and these are my teammates Sasuke and Kakashi."

"I understand that you are from the same village that Angel came from," said Irene.

"Yea," Sakura agreed.

"If you don't mind me asking," Kakashi said. "How did he come to this village?"

"I found him," said Irene. "I found him just outside the village when he was in labor. I took him in and helped him take care of Kyusuke for a while. The poor man had been malnutritioned, but somehow Kyusuke was very healthy."

"He gave birth to Kyusuke?" gasped Kakashi. "How is that even possible?"

"I actually have no clue," Irene shrugged.

"There have been some men that have been able to give birth, but they are usually from a certain bloodline," Sakura explained. "Everyone thought that the bloodline was extinct, but maybe that's not the case. There's also the chance that he used some sort of jutsu. A lot of gay men use it so that they can give birth with their lover, but it's a forbidden jutsu because almost no man has actually survived giving birth." Sasuke looked away in shame. There was one point where he had considered asking Naruto to use the jutsu even despite the risks, he thought that Naruto had survived everything else so he should survive this, but when he was just about to ask he realized how selfish that request was. He would never put Naruto in harms way just so that they could have a child together. No matter how much he wanted a child, and if that meant that he never got a child of his own then so be it.

"How did he get this place?" asked Kakashi.

"Soon after Angel had completely recovered the village was attacked by a large band of thieves," Irene answered. "This band of thieves had actually been terrorizing us for quite some time, but when they attacked this time Angel captured them all and threw them in jail. The council was so grateful that they gave him this house, which hadn't been used in years. That's also how he got his name."

"Angel isn't his real name?" asked Sakura.

"No," Irene shook her head. "No one actually knows what his real name is. Ever since Kyusuke was born, he hasn't been able to talk to anyone. Not even his own son." Kyusuke bowed his head sadly when Irene said this. He had always wanted to know how his dad's voice sounded, but he had never been able to hear it. He even remembered sometimes, when he was very young, his dad would try to speak to him, but then a look of sadness would overcome his face when no sound came out.

"Ever since?" asked Sakura. "Does that mean he actually can talk?"

"I've only ever heard him talk once," said Irene. "It was when I first found him. He begged me to save his son no matter what. He even told me that his son's name would be Kyusuke just in case he didn't make it through the birthing process. After that it was just like all sound abandoned him. The poor man tried to talk all the time, but nothing would come out."

Just then Angel walked into the room. He looked as though he hadn't heard any of the conversation, but both Sasuke and Kyusuke noticed a sudden slowness to his steps that marked the sadness that he felt from not being able to speak. Kyusuke decided to change the subject. "So dad?" he said. "How long are they staying?"

Angel just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head before sitting back down in his comfortable seat next to his son.

"We're just going to stay until our mission is over," Kakashi said with one of his smiles.

"How long's that gonna be?" asked Kyusuke.

"Going to be Kyusuke," Irene immediately corrected and Kyusuke scowled at her interference.

"We have no clue," Kakashi said happily.

"Well that's not much help," said Kyusuke.

"That's rude Kyusuke," said Irene.

"Well it wasn't," Kyusuke said. "He just pretty much said the same thing that daddy said."

"I will never understand how you two understand each other," Irene sighed. Angel's shoulders drooped when he heard these words. It was a constant annoyance for him because no one except his son was able to understand him unless he actually wrote out what he wanted to say, but more often than not he didn't have the time to write anything. He was forced to rely on his son as his communicator and that wasn't fair to Kyusuke because it allowed him no time to actually be a child like he should be.

"You just aren't trying hard enough," Sasuke said. Angel's head snapped over to look at Sasuke in surprise. "It's very easy to read him. You just have to find the subtle hints that he shows." Angel nodded minutely to Sasuke who took it as a thank you, but he did not say anything else.

"Sasuke," Sakura said. "You and Kyusuke seem to be the only ones who are able to read what Angel is trying to say. I don't even think Kakashi understands it and he is a pro at reading people."

_He is a pro at reading what people's next moves are going to be, but when it comes to how people act he is completely clueless. _Angel put the written words on the table before them and Kakashi's one visible eye widened drastically.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"My daddy is very good at reading people," Kyusuke answered. "He always has been. I remember this one time when I was planning on doing something stupid and he figured it out before I was even able to start. I was grounded for a week for just thinking about it."

"What were you going to do?" asked Sakura.

"I was going to steal a magazine with lots of girls on it," he said. "A lot of the guys were looking at it so I wanted one but daddy refused to buy it for me." Sakura couldn't help but to laugh. She remembered Naruto doing that quite a few times in the past. She used to think that he was a total pervert until he revealed that the only reason that he had ever done that was because some of the other kids had said that they would be his friends if he would get those magazines for them. Apparently he only ever looked at the front covers. "What's so funny?" Kyusuke pouted.

"It's nothing," Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke who was looking at the ground. Apparently he was thinking of something similar to what she was thinking. "Just a memory."

"About what?" Kyusuke asked curiously only to be elbowed by his dad. "What?" he whined.

"It's not polite to go prying into other people's pasts," Irena said.

"It's fine," Sakura said. "It was just a memory of a long lost friend of mine."

"What happened to your friend?" Kyusuke asked only to get elbowed once again.

"He went missing," Sakura said cautiously as she looked over at Sasuke who was now looking at the ground so that no one would be able to see the tears beginning to build in his eyes.

"He went missing?" Kyusuke asked. This time Angel didn't even bother elbowing Kyusuke. He just put a hand in front of Kyusuke's mouth. He didn't press hard enough to damage the boy. He was only telling him to be quiet and Kyusuke immediately understood and slumped away from the hand that continued to hover where it was for a moment longer before Angel turned back to his guests. "Sorry," Kyusuke mumbled.

"It's quite alright," Sakura said with a sad smile. "It's just better if you don't ask us about it anymore."

Kyusuke nodded slowly. He never meant to hurt their feelings. He was only being curious. "What is Konoha like?" he asked suddenly to take the topic away from his previous curiosity. He always wondered about the place because his dad seemed to love the place, but he was never able to describe it.

"I'm sure you'll see it sooner or later," Kakashi said happily. He felt Angel's glare settle on him, but he didn't pay any attention to it. "Besides, your father is from Konoha so you'd have to go there sooner or later."

"I don't care about my father," Kyusuke crossed his arms in front of him with a small pout.

Kakashi was more interested in Angel's reaction, though. He reached up and grabbed at a barely noticeable dent in his shirt that was probably a necklace. By the way it was shaped, Kakashi assumed that it held a picture in it. Probably of the boy's father. It didn't seem that Angel hated the man like Kyusuke did. That was good. Children's minds can be changed much easier than adults.

Suddenly Angel stood and, with a stiff bow, left the room.

"Where is he going?" asked Sakura as group seven watched their host leave the room.

"I don't know," Ksyusuke replied. "Sometimes he just goes off to be alone for a while. This one time I followed him when he went off and he looked like he was having a conversation with someone, but there was no one there."

"Kyusuke," Irene chastised. "You shouldn't follow people when they want to be alone. It' rude."

"He knew I was there!" Kyusuke defended himself. "My daddy always knows where everyone is in the village."

"But still," Irene sighed. "Your father must leave for a reason. You really shouldn't bother him."

"I told you already that he's not my father," Kyusuke growled.

"Fine," Irene acquiesced, "but my words are still true. You shouldn't bother your dad when he wants to be alone."

"I only did it once," Kyusuke crossed his arms in a very childish pout. "I just wanted to know why he keeps randomly going off to be alone."

"Well that's none of your business," Irene said before standing and asking, "Does anybody want some more tea?"

"I would like some please," Sakura said as Sasuke and Kakashi just nodded their heads distractedly. They were both distracted for different reasons though. Sasuke was distracted because he was remembering those moments that Naruto would disappear so that he could have an in depth conversation with Kyuubi and no one would ask him why he was so out of it. It took Naruto forever to trust that Sasuke wouldn't bother him or be bothered by him while he was talking to Kyuubi. On the other hand, Kakashi's thoughts tended in a different direction completely. He was thinking about how this Angel that lived in a village where no ANBU should be, knew so much about them. There was no way that everything he knew was just from being good at reading people. There had to be more to the guy than meets the eye. Not that anything really did meet the eye. Angel was so well concealed that his chakra still had yet to make its way to Kakashi's senses even though he had been standing right in front of him.

"Daddy!" Kyusuke exclaimed suddenly looking behind Kakashi.

Kakashi turned and was surprised to find the man standing right behind him with a kunai in his hand. How could he not have noticed that? Even without being able to sense Angel's chakra, his shinobi training always told him when he was in danger. Before he could pull out his own kunai, however, Angel tossed the kunai to Kyusuke who caught it easily.

"Really?" Kyusuke said excitedly. Angel only nodded and Kyusuke turned to the guests of the house. "Do you guys want to come training with me? Maybe we can have a spar or something."

"Sure," Kakashi said a little too quickly. Both Sasuke and Sakura stared at him suspiciously, but they did not question their sensei because they knew that whatever he was up to had to be important somehow. Angel was not so easily persuaded. He continued to watch Kakashi all the way until they got to the training grounds. At that point he tore his eyes away from Kakashi in order to look towards his son.

* * *

unfortunately this is the last chapter that i had prewritten so i will post the next one as soon as i write it


	5. Chapter 5

Kyusuke was overly eager. He had not been able to have a spar with anyone except for his dad ever before. He had never beaten his dad, even though he knew for a fact that Angel was go way easy on him, and he didn't think he would be able to beat these opponents either, but he was excited for the different opponent. Angel always tried to be a different person each time they fought, which always kept Kyusuke on his toes, but there were some things that just couldn't be changed about a person's fighting and Kyusuke had learned all of Angel's little ticks. At least all of the ticks that he gave off when he was going easy. Kyusuke had never seen his dad fight completely seriously, but he had the feeling that the same ticks wouldn't be evident at that point.

Before Kyusuke could go off and challenge one of the guests to a match, however, Angel grabbed his arm and made him look at his now crouching dad. Angel waited until he had his son's full attention before he brought his hand up to Kyusuke's face to cover his eyes for a short moment.

"What?" Kyusuke exclaimed. "But I wanted to show them my awesome skills."

Angel did not answer that. He simply stood and gestured to the three others who were waiting for Kyusuke to join them.

Kakashi watched the interaction thoughtfully. If his suspicions were correct, then he could assume that he knew exactly what Angel was saying to his son. He couldn't be sure, though, so he looked to Sasuke to see what he thought, but Sasuke seemed to be even more perplexed about the conversation than he did. Apparently this was the one symbol that Sasuke had never had to encounter from Naruto.

"Why don't you start off with Sakura," Kakashi suggested as the young boy made his way over to them. Angel stayed in his same spot, but he continued to keep an eye on all of them. It was obvious that he didn't really trust them, but Kakashi couldn't really blame him. Especially if the man behind the mask was the person that he though he was.

"Okay!" Kyusuke said excitedly as he and Sakura moved to the center of the clearing

"Sasuke," Kakashi muttered when he knew the child was out of earshot.

"What?" Sasuke asked quietly. He could tell that Kakashi was planning something and didn't want their hosts to hear so he only spoke in a whisper.

"When you fight Kyusuke," he said, "I want you to use your sharingan."

"He's just a child," Sasuke protested.

"Go easy on him," Kakashi agreed, "but use your sharingan."

"Fine," Sasuke sighed.

"Stop that!" Kyusuke yelled from his spot while fighting Sakura.

"Stop what?" Sakura asked.

"Stop going easy on me," Kyusuke whined.

"But," Sakura frowned. "You're still a child."

"I am not a child!" Kyusuke protested. "I'm a ninja just like my daddy."

No one, but Sasuke noticed when Angel jerked back and looked down and away when these words left Kyusuke's mouth so he decided to be the one to respond. "You are a child," he said calmly. Kyusuke looked like he was going to protest again, but Sasuke continued. "That doesn't mean that you aren't a ninja. It just means that you are still young. Take advantage of that. Don't grow up to fast."

"What would you know about it?" Kyusuke pouted.

"I miss it," Sasuke said. "I miss my childhood. I grew up too fast and now I can't go back. Take advantage of being young."

"I am a ninja," Kyusuke said. "I'm not a child."

Angel stepped forward now. He couldn't listen to this conversation anymore. He knew that he was practically forcing his son to grow up way too soon, but he had hoped that the boy would have a little more time of childish laughter before he gave that all up. He wanted his son to be happy, but it seemed that the only thing that he ever did was force his son to act in ways that a child should never have to. Before anyone could move, Angel dropped to his knees before his son and enveloped him in a hug.

"Daddy?" Kyusuke asked cautiously, but, as always, he didn't get a response from him. What he did realize, however, was that there was a slight shaking to Angel's shoulders, so he wrapped his own smaller arms around his dad. "It's going to be alright daddy," he tried to comfort his dad, but that just seemed to make the man's shoulders shake even more.

"What did you say to him?" Kyusuke asked the group that was now staring at him and his dad.

"We didn't say anything," Sakura said with a worried look in her eye.

"It's not what we said," Sasuke answered. "It's what you said."

"What?" Kyusuke's eyes widened and he looked back down at his dad who was still shaking.

"Your father," here Sasuke stopped just in time to correct his mistake, "your dad wants you to be a child. He doesn't want you to try to grow up so soon. He wants you to continue being a child for as long as you can."

Kyusuke frowned, but hugged his dad closer to him. He knew his dad wanted him to remain as a child, but he wanted to be grown up so that he could stand by his dad's side and fight with him. He wanted to be a grown up so that his dad would stop looking so lonely when he went and did grown up things. He wanted to be a grown up for his dad and Angel knew that, which is why it made him so upset.

After a moment Angel loosened grip and stood up. He motioned towards Sasuke before stepping off to the side. Kyusuke nodded and turned to Sasuke. "Anyway," he said with a childish grin. "I want to challenge you now."

Sasuke nodded and only stopped long enough for Kakashi to whisper in his ear. "Remember what I said," Kakashi whispered.

Sasuke waved him off before standing opposite of the child. He closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the simplest form of sharingan and Kyusuke gasped.

"That's not fair," Kyusuke turned to Angel as he pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke. "Why does he get to use his kekkei genkai but I don't?"

Angel, who had tensed up the moment Sasuke closed his eyes, was immediately in front of Kyusuke with a kunai in his hand, ready to attack anyone who came near.

"Now now," Kakashi said as he put on his most comforting voice. "We don't want to hurt each other. This is just for the sake of training." He got a kunai thrown at his face for his troubles and he was only barely able to dodge it. "Though it does beg the question of what kekkei genkai Kyusuke has doesn't it?" This time he wasn't able to dodge because a barrage of shuriken went flying towards him. None of them hit anything critical, but they put scratches all alone his body.

"What are you doing daddy?" Kyusuke asked even as he pulled out one of his own kunai and got ready to fight off the people that had been guests in his home.

Angel didn't answer. He just began to move backwards, forcing Kyusuke to move with him, but then he stopped, grabbed Kyusuke and jumped away from where they were. He was only just in time to dodge another barrage of weapons, but this one didn't come from anyone in the team.


	6. Chapter 6

"It's Itachi," Sasuke growled. He would know the chakra that he was now feeling anywhere. "What's he doing here?"

"Probably the same thing that we are," Kakashi guessed as he crouched into an offensive position.

Angel landed behind Sasuke and held Kyusuke close to him. Sasuke, noticing that Angel was behind him, immediately made sure that he was between them and where he thought Itachi was.

"Oh little brother," Itachi walked into the clearing with a bored smirk on his face. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Itachi!" Sasuke growled.

"Although," Itachi continued, "I guess I should have known that you would want to investigate the rumors of a new Uchiha heir. What are you going to do now that you've found him?"

"That's none of your business," Sasuke growled.

"Oh," Itachi said. "Are you going to force him to go back to your village and then care for him as your own?"

"Shut up," Sasuke said.

"I don't think he would want that," Itachi said. "Why don't I just take him myself? That way he doesn't have to choose."

"You won't touch him," Sasuke hissed. "I won't allow you to hurt another one of my clan."

"I don't think you have much of a choice," Itachi shrugged.

Suddenly there was a loud clanging sound as metal hit metal and Sasuke turned to find Angel blocking an attack from Kisame's big sword. Unfortunately, the sword was beginning to eat at Angel's chakra and it just seemed to be getting bigger the longer it snacked. Angel didn't seem to be bothered by it, but he kept looking back at Kyusuke to make sure that he was still doing okay.

Kyusuke's eyes were wide as he stared at the big sword before him. He had never seen anything like it, but he had seen the clouds that were swished behind it. The red clouds. He recognized those because his father had shown them to him and made it very clear that the people wearing the clouds were bad and that they were very dangerous. Kyusuke sometimes had nightmares about them, but he always woke up to find his dad stroking his hair and kissing his forehead and rocking him back and forth until he calmed down enough to fall back asleep. This wasn't one of those times, he knew, but he really wanted it to be. He really wanted to wake up and be in his dad's arms without any visitors from distant villages or dangerous men come to kill him.

Kyusuke couldn't help it as he watched his dad's chakra be sucked out of him, he screamed and tears began to stream down his face as his legs buckled and he fell. Angel winced at the scream and turned his head to look at his son, but that gave Kisame enough time to throw another attack at him. Angel, noticing the pressure leaving his guard, turned back just in time to lift his kunai enough to stop the attack from crushing his face. Instead it sent him flying and cracked his mask. Kyusuke screamed again and ran over to where his dad had collapsed and tried to wake him back up. Sakura silently put herself between them and the attackers.

"You're still not strong enough little brother," Itachi shook his head as Kisame moved to attack Angel again only for Kakashi to get in his way. Itachi didn't really care about that battle anyway. "You're still not strong enough to defeat me. Run. Run away and get stronger still."

"No," Sasuke growled. "I won't run away from you ever again."

"Very well," Itachi shrugged and his eyes morphed into the Mangekyou. Before Sasuke could look away, he was ensnared in the trap.

* * *

_Sasuke opened his eyes to find himself tied to the post that Naruto had been tied to during their first test with Kakashi. He started to look around, but didn't see much before Itachi appeared right in front of him. _

"_You should have run," Itachi shook his head. "Now you're going to live your own personal nightmare for the next 72 hours."_

"_What are you going to do?" Sasuke hissed. "Are you going to torture me? I can handle that just fine."_

"_Oh no little brother," Itachi replied. "This is your nightmare. You won't be able to handle the torture that I put you through." _

_Itachi moved to the side and Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw. In the back of his mind Sasuke knew that none of this was real, but that didn't stop him from trying to escape his bonds even as they rubbed and burned his skin. "Naruto!" he called out without even realizing that he was doing it because Naruto was tied to a post across from his beaten and unconscious. "Naruto! Wake up Naruto!"_

_Naruto stirred, but he was too late because Itachi was already by his side yanking his head up by his hair so that Sasuke would be the first thing that he saw when he opened his eyes._

"_Why don't you tell him what I told you?" Itachi growled in Naruto's ear, but it was loud enough that Sasuke could hear him._

"_No," Naruto mumbled. For that he got a stomach full of fist and he coughed up blood. "I love you Sasuke."_

"_That's not what I told you to say," Itachi hissed. He took out his sword and thrust it into Naruto's side. "Say what I told you to say."_

"_Tell me Naruto," Sasuke pleaded. He would do anything to make this torture stop. He had an idea of what Itachi was telling Naruto to say since this really was his worst nightmare, and he would willingly hear it if it meant that Naruto would be safe. He would willingly hear Naruto renounce his love of him for that. "Please just tell me."_

"_I love you Sasuke," Naruto smiled and the torture continued._

* * *

"Damn it," Kakashi hissed when he saw Sasuke freeze. Whatever Itachi was making happen in that mind of Sasuke's could not be good and Kakashi wanted to stop it, but he was too busy dealing with Kisame and his chakra-eating sword to be able to even make a move towards Sasuke.

It wound up that he didn't have to. Red chakra thrust from where Angel lay to where Itachi was staring at his brother and Kakashi's suspicions were confirmed. Itachi only barely recognized the threat in time to dodge it, but the chakra followed him into the air and he was forced to twist out of the way. Because of this he lost sight of Sasuke and the rest of the group. Sasuke fell on his hands and knees when he was released gasping and crying.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried out. She wanted to go to him, but she didn't want she didn't want to leave Kyusuke by himself since Angel had disappeared somewhere.

"I'm fine," Sasuke gasped out. He would be even better if he knew where Naruto was and if the man was safe, but for right now he was fine that he didn't have to deal with that torture any longer.

Angel reappeared with the red chakra surrounding his body behind Itachi and delivered a kick so fast that no one would have seen it if not for the fact that Itachi went flying straight for the tree. Then Angel was on top of him and was driving him into the ground. He landed on top of Itachi's torso; effectively knocking what little air remained in Itachi's lungs out, and dug his hands into his eyes.

"Stop!" Kisame said. Angel took the time to look over at the man to find that he was holding his rather large sword in front of a frozen Kyusuke with Sakura standing off to the side trying to find a way to get close without putting Kyusuke in any more danger. The sword was taking Kyusuke's chakra from his body. "Let him go or I will kill this boy."

Angel growled, the first sound that he made in years, and a tail of red chakra shot through the air to grab the sword right out of Kisame's hands. The sword at the chakra that was now surrounding it happily but it didn't know until it was too late that the chakra was burning it from the inside out. Soon it would become nothing more than a whole lot of melting iron.

With the threat effectively neutralized in Angel's eyes, he went back to pressing his burning hands into Itachi's eyes until there were no eyes left. Itachi screamed throughout the whole thing, but he survived because the chakra had been cauterizing his wounds even as it destroyed his eyes. Angel stood and stared down at the screaming Itachi with satisfaction before he grabbed the man and dragged him over to where Sasuke stood staring at them with wide eyes. Then angel turned to Kisame who was gaping at his now melted iron of a sword. Angel quickly made his way over before Kisame could notice him and knocked him out with one swift motion of his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

"I-I can still fight without my eyes," Itachi growled as he attempted to stand up, but Sasuke put his foot on top of him to hold him down.

"Give up Itachi," Sasuke hissed. "You've lost."

"Have I?" Itachi asked with a smirk even though he couldn't get back up.

Sasuke looked over at Angel and Kyusuke to find that Angel was hovering as near to Kyusuke as he could get without burning him while he scratched his own now burning skin. The chakra was slowly fading, but it still seemed to take a while. "What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"We found him," Itachi laughed. "We found him and now there's no way that he will be safe because the others will come."

"What others?" Sasuke growled. "Who else wants Kyusuke?"

"Ha," Itachi said. "I never wanted that little brat."

"Then what do you want?" Sasuke hissed, but Itachi had already passed out due to the pain. "Damn it."

Suddenly Kakashi was by his side with a kunai filled with the now dead Kisame's blood in hand. "Do you want me to kill him," he asked as it was their duty to kill all rogue ninjas that they came across.

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "I'll kill him, but should we do that now? We don't know what he was talking about."

"I do," Kakashi said.

"You do?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Kakashi answered, "and I will answer your questions once he is dead. Now either you kill him or I do."

"I will," Sasuke repeated as he pulled out his long sword and used it to cut off his head. "There," he sighed. "It's finally over." But he wasn't happy. He just killed his brother and the only other heir to his clan was in trouble and he was still missing the man that he loved. "Now tell me what's going on."

"Perhaps we should ask Angel that," Kakashi gestured towards the man who was facing away from them. The red chakra had finally dissipated and he looked normal again.

"What do you mean?" Kyusuke demanded as he had finally gotten over the freezing fear that the two now dead man had instilled in him. He was still shaking, but he felt the overwhelming desire to protect his dad from these people.

"How did you come to bear an Uchiha heir?" Kakashi asked Angel.

"That's none of your business," Kyusuke answered for him even though he really didn't have any clue either.

"Kakashi-sensei maybe now isn't the best of times to bring this up," Sakura attempted.

"Or how he came to own a leaf headband," Kakashi continued.

"Sakura's right Kakashi," Sasuke sighed when he saw Angel tense up. "We should do this later."

"Or how he came to be able to control the chakra of the Kyuubi," Kakashi completely ignored there warnings and the fact that more and more of Angel's mask was breaking and falling apart as he spoke. "Or how Sasuke of all people is the only one who is able to understand him."

"Where are you going with this Kakashi?" Sasuke growled.

"Why don't you tell us?" Kakashi said as the final crack broke the mask away from Angel's face. "Why don't you tell us Naruto?"

Angel turned and they were met with the fearful eyes of Naruto. Sasuke froze as he met the eyes of the man that had disappeared all those years ago. He was so shocked that he didn't even realize that Naruto had bolted until Kyusuke was yelling at them as he chased after his father. "Naruto," Sasuke whispered as he finally came back to his senses. "I have to go after him," he said out loud even though it was really only for his benefit before he took off after the two. The man that he loved and lost and the child that he never knew could possible be his son.

* * *

"Let me in!" Sasuke yelled once he finally made it to the door to the house. He had only just barely made it after Kyusuke, but the boy had had enough time to slam the door in his face and it wasn't opening no matter what he tried. "Please let me in," he begged.

"No!" Kyusuke yelled from the other side of the door. "I won't let you hurt my daddy anymore."

"I won't hurt him," Sasuke promised. "I just want to explain to him everything that happened and I want to beg his forgiveness."

"No!" Kyusuke said. "You're a bastard and you're going to hurt him again just like the villagers said you did."

"You don't understand," Sasuke tried. "Just let me explain myself."

"No," Kyusuke repeated. He didn't want to hear Sasuke begging anymore and he needed to get to his dad to make sure that he was okay so he just left the door closed. The jutsu that his dad had cast on the house would keep everyone out anyway.

Kyusuke made his way up the stairs as quietly as he could and found his dad's door was thrown wide open in his haste to get to his own bed and he was laying face down with something clutched in his hands. "Daddy?" Kyusuke asked cautiously.

Naruto's head shot up when he heard his son's voice and he reached out to him. Kyusuke did not hesitate before crawling into his dad's arms so that Naruto could cling to him.

"Daddy," Kyusuke tried again. "What's wrong daddy?"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. His voice was little more than a scratchy whisper, but Kyusuke was finally able to hear his dad's first words to him. He would have rather it have been something better, but he couldn't suppress the elated feeling of his dad actually talking to him. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."

Naruto continued to apologize for an hour as he buried his head in Kyusuke's hair and sobbed, but then it finally fell silent and Naruto's arms loosened from around him so Kyusuke wiggled his way out of the desperate hold. He would have just left his dad alone right then and there because he was just a child and he didn't know how to deal with things like these, but the thing that Naruto was holding caught his eye. He made his way over and picked a locket out of his dad's loosened hand. He recognized it as the one that Naruto always fiddled with. He knew there was a picture of him in it, but he also knew there was another one that Naruto wouldn't show him no matter what he did to try to get him to. A little peak couldn't hurt.

Kyusuke opened the locket and was met with the first picture being of him during their first day of practice. He had gotten a little scratched up and he was really dirty, but there was a bright grin spreading across his face that was so infectious that Kyusuke found himself smiling because of it. Then he turned to the other side and his smile was immediately replaced with a look of shock. In the picture his dad was being given a piggyback ride by Sasuke and the same infectious smile that Kyusuke held in the first picture was spread across his face. Sasuke, on the other hand, looked like he was in heaven just having Naruto right there. He had never seen his dad smile like that and they both looked really happy. Kyusuke bit his lip angrily. They looked so happy and he wanted his dad to be happy like that again, but he didn't want his dad to be hurt.

Kyusuke made his way over to the window and climbed on its edge so that he could look out towards the front of the house. Sasuke was still out there pacing and looking up at the house every now and again. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. He froze when he saw Kyusuke in the window and they stared at each other for a long moment before Kyusuke turned away and dropped back into the room where his dad lay sleeping with tears still falling from his eyes.

Kyusuke sighed. He really hoped he wouldn't regret this.

* * *

It's the big reveal. Naruto has finally shown himself to everyone. What is Kyusuke planning now?


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke was just returning from a walk around the house, trying to find a weak point for him to exploit to get inside, when he saw Kyusuke stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him. It wasn't an invitation into the house, but it was a chance that Sasuke wouldn't let slip.

"I want to know what happened," Kyusuke crossed his arms, and he would have looked extremely cute if it weren't for the seriousness of the situation.

"The council commanded me to have children," Sasuke said. "I should have told him about it, but I didn't want him to be upset while I tried to conceive a child with someone other than him. It was the biggest mistake of my life and I will never forgive myself. I've been searching for him ever since then and now I just want to explain myself to him. If he still doesn't love me after I've told him everything that I have to say, then I will leave the two of you alone and you can just pretend that I was never here."

"He talked," Kyusuke sighed. Suddenly tears welled up in his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. "I don't understand why. Why did you have to hurt him so much? Why couldn't we just be together from the beginning? Why couldn't you have just left us alone? Why can't we be happy?"

"I'm sorry," Sasuke said as he pulled his young son into his arms for the first time. "I'm so sorry for everything that I've caused. I want to make it better. Just give me the chance to do so."

"I can't," Kyusuke continued to fight it even as he leaned into Sasuke's embrace. "I just want us to be happy, but I don't know what to do. I don't want daddy to be hurt again."

"I promise that I won't hurt him again," Sasuke said. "I've been searching for him for so long. I wouldn't be able to stand myself if I lost him again. Please just let me talk to him."

"I don't know," Kyusuke said. "I don't know."

"I know this is hard for you," Sasuke said, "and I know that you shouldn't have to be the one to deal with all of this. I know that I should have been there from the beginning. I know that I should never have betrayed Naruto. I know all of these things, but I want to fix it."

"Was daddy really happy when he was with you?" Kyusuke asked suddenly.

"I think so," Sasuke agreed. "I wanted to be with him for the rest of our lives. I thought that we would be able to make it through everything and then I went and did the one thing that broke him. I'm sorry. Please let me see him."

"I don't want him to be sad anymore," Kyusuke said.

"I don't want that either," Sasuke said.

"Fine," Kyusuke nodded as he pulled away from Sasuke and wiped his eyes, "but you have to wait in the living room until he wakes up. Daddy's exhausted and I don't think that he will be able to talk to you without at least some nights of rest."

"Thank you," Sasuke smiled. Kyusuke opened the door and Sasuke walked into the house once more. It suddenly felt different in the house. Everything seemed so small and it was all pressing in on him. This was his chance. The chance that he had been waiting for. This was his chance and he didn't want to screw it up. And the waiting would kill him, but at least the knowledge of being allowed to talk to Naruto again would keep him patient. "You're a very mature young man," Sasuke said as the two of them sat together on the couch. "You shouldn't have had to deal with any of this. I wish that I had been able to be there when you were born."

"I don't understand," Kyusuke said. "Why do you keep saying things like that?"

"Because you are my son," Sasuke answered. "You don't have to think of me as your father if you don't want to, but I will always remember my son."

"Did you want kids?" Kyusuke asked.

"We both did," Sasuke nodded. "We knew, well we thought, that we wouldn't be able to have kids together. That's why I should have told him about what the council told me to do. We were actually planning to adopt or something similar."

Kyusuke smiled.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a gasp from a dream that he was having. It was one of his older memories about him and Sasuke together. They had always talked about having kids. And Naruto had been so happy when the suspicions of pregnancy started showing up in him. He was starting to get nauseous and he was gaining weight despite his rigorous training schedule. It was only a slight difference, not even enough for anyone to notice, but it meant everything to him. He didn't want Sasuke to get his hopes up if he just happened to have the flu or something so he didn't tell the man about his suspicions. Instead he went to go see Lad Tsunade personally and ask her to check him. His suspicions had been correct, but when he returned to the house to find Sasuke with Sakura, he couldn't stay. He had to get out of there. He knew he shouldn't have deprived Sasuke of his son and he knew that he shouldn't have deprived his son of a father, but he just didn't want to be like all those women who thought they were loved only to find that they were cast aside when they were shown to be useless to the men. So Naruto ran and ran until he couldn't run any longer. He couldn't run anymore. He had to face Sasuke.

Of course, that was easier said then done. Naruto knew that he had to face Sasuke, it wouldn't be right to continue to separate son and father, but he just didn't think he would be able to handle being told that Sasuke and Sakura were living happily together with their own children and that Sasuke wouldn't accept Kyusuke as his.

He wasn't given much time to think about it, though, as he walked into the living room to find Sasuke and Kyusuke talking to each other. Sasuke noticed him immediately and asked Kyusuke to leave them to talk alone for a bit. Kyusuke only hesitated for a moment before leaving the room. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew that he was just in the hallway listening into the conversation, but it gave the two of them the feeling of privacy so it was enough.

"Naruto," Sasuke said quietly. He noticed how worn Naruto looked. He was pale and skinnier than he had been the last time Sasuke saw him. There were bags under his eyes and they were swollen from tears.

"H-how are you?" Naruto asked. His voice was still weak from disuse for all those years, but he owed it to Sasuke to actually talk to him.

"I'm fine," Sasuke answered awkwardly. "How about you?"

Naruto nodded. As much as he wanted to talk to Sasuke, he knew that he was going to have to conserve his voice for the more important matters. He didn't want to lose it just because he had been wasting it on the small stuff. Sasuke understood.

There was an awkward silence between them before Sasuke spoke up. "I love you Naruto," Sasuke said, but Naruto flinched as if the words had physically harmed him. "What I did was wrong, but, if you'll allow me, I want to explain my self."

Naruto sat down across from Sasuke cautiously and nodded slowly.

"The council was determined to recreate the Uchiha clan," Sasuke said, "and I think they wanted to separate us. They ordered me to have children. They knew, or we thought, that the two of us wouldn't be able to conceive so they told me to conceive a child with someone else. I know I should have told you, but I didn't want you to feel upset when I went into the bed of another woman. That's also the reason that I chose Sakura. I knew that she was the only one that either of us could trust with it. I was going to tell you afterwards, if we were going to have a child. But then you saw us together and I didn't know what to do. It looked like I was cheating on you, hell, I was cheating on you, but I wasn't doing it because I didn't love you. I looked everywhere for you that night and then the day after that. I even enlisted the help of all of our friends, but none of us could find you. I suppose you had already left by then. I told the council that I would never have children and the hokage, having not known about the council's demands until then, backed me up wholeheartedly. It was too late I know. I should have refused them the moment they told me to do that. We wanted kids and I should have been happy with an adopted child like we were planning, but I guess I just wanted one that I could call my own. I didn't know you were pregnant. It shouldn't have mattered, but I didn't know that you were pregnant so I went to Sakura. I'm so sorry Naruto. I'm so sorry that I betrayed you."

"I was so happy when I found out," Naruto whispered with a longing smile on his face. "We were having a child. I thought you would be so happy."

"I would have," Sasuke said. "I would have been the happiest man in the world if I had known."

"I should have told you sooner," Naruto frowned. "I thought that I might be pregnant for a couple of weeks and I should have told you sooner. Instead I waited and you went to Sakura because you thought I was useless."

"No Naruto," Sasuke begged. "I could never think that you were useless. I love you. You mean everything to me. It was a lapse of judgment, one that I will regret for the rest of my life, but I won't repeat ever again if you come back to me. Please come back to me Naruto. You don't know how I've missed you all these years."

Naruto bit his lip and gripped his locket in his hand as hard as he could without breaking it.

"You don't have to say yes, one word from you and I will leave and never bother you again, but pleas say yes."

"Don't leave me," the words slipped out before Naruto's mind could process them, but he meant them. He didn't like being away from Sasuke.

Sasuke stood immediately at Naruto's words and walked over to envelope him in a tight hug. For a moment he relished the feeling of holding Naruto in his arms again. It was more than he really deserved, but there was no way he was going to let another moment be lost because of that mistake. He was getting his family back, even if he'd have to work hard to make them happy again, and that was all that really mattered.

"So why Kyusuke?" Sasuke asked after the two of them had been sitting there for a while.

"Kyuubi and Sasuke," Naruto answered.

Sasuke was happy that, even though he had betrayed Naruto, he had still thought of him when naming their son. "I don't know how I like the fact that Kyuubi comes before me," Sasuke said playfully.

"You wanted to name our child Saubi?" there were still tears in his eyes, but he raised a brow with the same playfulness that Sasuke had been missing for so long. It was a sign that everything would be fine eventually.

"Uh no," Sasuke scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Kyusuke is way better."

"That's what I thought too," Naruto nodded. "His birthday is tomorrow."

"Is it?" Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto nodded, but he didn't really have to answer because Kyusuke chose that moment to re-enter the room.

"It is," he said, "and I know exactly what I want you to give me for it."

"What's that?" Sasuke asked. At this point, and for probably a few days or weeks longer, he was willing to spoil both Kyusuke and Naruto until his savings had run dry. Naruto wouldn't let him of course, but he was willing to do it. Every other day after that he would just spoil the two of them slightly just like he did before.

"I want us to live happily ever after," Kyusuke said with a childish grin.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at that. It hadn't been what either Naruto or he had expected to hear and both of them knew that they probably shouldn't be hearing it from a child, but that was one thing that they were willing to give. "Done," Sasuke agreed. "We're going to live happily ever after as a family."

* * *

The End

I just couldn't resist that sorry. I hope you enjoyed this story.

I'm thinking about maybe doing a sequel, but I'm not sure. What do you guys think?


End file.
